The Blonde Caretaker
by Summer Huntress
Summary: AU/AH: Klaus Mikaelson is a widower with one son. Caroline Forbes is a hopeless romantic who takes care of his son at the caretaker centre. So what happens when they meet for the first time? ㅡㅡ KxC. ONHOLD
1. Chapter 1: My Child's Caretaker

**The Blonde Caretaker**  
>Chapter 1  My Child's Caretaker

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'll be fine, Nik," Rebekah said while hugging her older brother tightly. "I'm 19 now, I know what to do, I even have the talent to kick men's naughty ass."<p>

Klaus laughed softly while hugging her back, and kissed her cheeks after pulling out from the tight warm hug. "I will miss you, little sister."

"So do I." She replied. Her voice sounded weak, she was almost crying and he knew it. His heart was also crying, knowing that he had to let her go although she would be back during school breaks and holidays, but it wasn't enough. He would usually saw her every single day sitting on the couch after he came back from work. Not anymore today.

"Do you really have to go?" Kingsley, his 4-years-old son, mumbled while playing with his own fingers and looked down to the ground.

Rebekah knelt down a little and patted Kingsley's shoulder gently. "Unfortunately, yes. But I promise I'll be back soon. And you have to promise me that you'll be good toward your father and uncles, alright?"

Kingsley nodded quietly as he was pulled into a hug by his aunt. He was trying not to cry, so he remained quiet. He had been with his aunt for a very long time, she was the one to take care of him when his father and uncles couldn't. Since he never knew who was his mother, he always thought of his aunt like a mother figure. Now she had to leave, who would play with him at night when his father hadn't returned home yet? His uncle could, but it might not be fun like when he was with his aunt.

"Aw, you little green bean," Rebekah breathed out and hugged him once again for the last time. "I will be back. If you miss me, we can have video calls through your father or uncles' phone. All you have to do is ask them."

After hugging Kingsley, Rebekah stood up and gave his older brother one last hug as they heard a few footsteps behind. It was their siblings: Kol, Elijah and Finn. Finn surprisingly came, he definitely wanted to give his sister one last hug before she left. What she knew was that he already had a new life with his wife, Sage, in a new house. It was a surprise that he would come. "Finn!" She almost shrieked as she ran to hug him tightly. "I thought we'll only have farewell chats on phone. I'm glad you came."

"Of course I came, you are my sister. We grew up together."

Everyone smiled widely as both siblings hugged each other in front of them.

Rebekah pulled out from the hug and turned to her two older brothers. "Kol, Elijah. Where have you guys been? I've been searching for you in every last rooms in this mansion."

"We were picking up Finn to give you a surprise." Kol replied with his playful smile, as always.

"Oh, come here, both of you." Rebekah pulled both Kol and Elijah to a warm hug as she begun to cry happy tears. "I don't want to waste my tears earlier, how could you!"

Everyone laughed, and they spent an hour of talking and hugging for the last time before she left to the airport and departed to England.

* * *

><p>Klaus watched his son playing with the miniature toy car as he was driving, heading to the Forbes Children Caretaker centre where Rebekah would usually drop Kingsley before she went to school. She said it was a very good and high recommended place to drop your children when you can't take care of them. "Are you alright, King?"<p>

"I am, father," he spoke while nodding quietly. His eyes fixed on the toy car he was playing.

"Aunt Rebekah said that the place is nice. Is it?" Klaus asked while still driving, trying to distract his son from keep being quiet.

"Yes, it is." He replied while lifting his gaze, meeting his father's gaze. "There is this one caretaker who is my favorite. She is blonde and beautiful. She is kind."

"I'd like to meet her. I want to know how beautiful and kind is she." Klaus showed a playful smile toward his son, and somehow it made him curious as well. He would like to know whom his son was calling kind and beautiful. Children were always honest, therefore, he would like to know about whom he talked about earlier.

As soon as they were arrived in front of the Forbes Children Caretaker centre, he got off his car and opened the other car's door and carried his son and his bag. After locking his car, he walked inside the place and put his son down to let him walk, as he approached the counter. A black-haired woman lifted her head up and smiled to him, "May I help you sir?"

"Yes, uh, I'd like to inform that Kingsley Mikaelson's previous guardian will no longer drop and pick him up. I'll be the one to do that." Klaus informed while smiling back to her.

"Oh, okay, can I know what is your name and your relationship with Kingsley?" She asked again while grabbing a file with the name Kingsley Mikaelson as the cover.

"Klaus Mikaelson. I'm his father."

The woman lifted his head to see him again and smiled with a light nod, as she renamed the guardian's name from _Rebekah Mikaelson_ into _Klaus Mikaelson_. "You're the father. So his previous guardian, Rebekah Mikaelson is your sister, or wife?"

Klaus laughed softly and looked to his palms. "No, she is my sister. Kingsley's aunt."

She nodded as she turned the paper around, telling him to sign onto the paper. After signing the paper in the file, his gaze lifted when he saw a blonde young woman walking out from the hall, approaching his son. _Is this the woman King talked about? _He asked in his head as he walked closer to his son.

"Who…?" The blonde woman asked.

"Caroline, he is Kingsley's father." The woman who was at the counter earlier informed.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Mikaelson." She gave out a wide smile and placed her hand out. "I'm the one who usually takes care of Kingsley."

Klaus shook her hand and saw her name tag _Mrs. Forbes, head-caretaker and owner_.

"I've heard of you from my son, Mrs. Forbes. I'm glad you take care of him very well," Klaus smiled to her and tilted his head a little. "He said you're his _favorite_. I wonder why he confessed like that to me."

Caroline laughed softly and blushed a little. "Well, I don't know. I just take care of him, you know. I don't do anything too special, yet he always wants me to be the one to take care of him."

"But that's very glad to hear, knowing my son will totally be fine here for a few hours with his favorite caretaker." He chuckled, groggily placing his hands into his pocket. His eyes met hers a couple of times which made him smile sometimes. It was true what his son said about her being beautiful. "Well then, I have to leave so soon. Please take care of Kingsley well. I'll pick up as soon as I can. Probably in 5-6 hours."

"Alright, I'll take care of him, Mr. Mikaelson. Don't worry." She chuckled lightly as Kingsley walked next to her.

_She is quite interesting_. Klaus smiled at the thought before he decided to leave.

"Bye Kingsley. Don't make a mess." Klaus handed Kingsley's bag to Caroline, as he knelt down to hug his son and kissed his head. "I love you."

"Bye father, I wuff you too." Kingsley said as he waved to his father and walked with Caroline who took his hand, heading to the center room where all the kids were playing. He always has a funny way to say _I love you_ to his family, making them think it was cute.

_That's Kingsley's father? He is hot- NO. Hello Caroline, he is a father! He is married. He has a wife doesn't he? I should stop liking a married man. I'm here to take care of children, not to fall in love or having a crush on random hot dad who stops by. Wake up, Caroline!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN****: **Hello! I'm back with a new story, this time featuring your favorite original hybrid and vampire Barbie, Klaroline. So here is the first chapter, where both meets for the first time. Sorry it's short, I will try to make the second chapter longer and better. Tell me what do you think of this chapter please? It will make my day! Follows and favs are also appreciated. Thanks, until next time! :)


	2. Chapter 2: She Has A Boyfriend?

**The Blonde Caretaker**  
>Chapter 2  She Has A Boyfriend?

* * *

><p>Although the two only spoke in a few minutes, it would be a lie for Klaus to say that he wasn't excited to see Mrs. Forbes again. He was going to pick up his son right after he tidied his desk from the papers he signed earlier, and he was positive that he would see his son's caretaker again there. A smile grew on his lips as he tidied the papers, placing it on the corner of his desk near the computer. But the smile faded as soon as he noticed his secretary, Katherine, knocked the door and walked in. She would always do that every time the work time was over to take the files he signed, or anything necessary. Sometimes she would ask if he could join her for some coffee and chats, but he kept rejecting with a lot of reasons that made sense and made her believed.<p>

"Were those papers already signed?" She asked while politely pointing to the papers he placed near the computer earlier.

"Yes, please take those papers out of here," he replied her while putting his pen back into his work envelope bag and smiled a little. "I'm having headache looking at them."

Katherine chuckled and took the papers in her hands, "Well then, want to relax a little, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"No, I have to go home and see my son. I apologize, Mrs. Pierce. Maybe next time."

With that, Klaus carried his bag and slowly walked out from his office room followed by his secretary who was biting her lower lip, feeling a little unsettled that her invitation kept getting rejected. He quickly locked the door from the outside and put the key inside his pocket, not saying anything to her. She had no choice but to leave, before he noticed how sad she was. He was always _her _favorite man in the office building, as in other words, she liked him. After working with him for almost five years, and knowing that he didn't have a wife any longer, she thought she could try to get close to him and possibly dated him. She, however, was wrong. But it didn't make her give in yet. She would try again tomorrow and maybe the next day after.

He raised his eyebrows while watching her walking away from him, breathing out a little that he finally could get rid of her. Katherine had been bothering him for the past months with questions like _want to relax?, want to have some coffee with the rest of the workers?, please join us on a karaoke night, Mr. Mikaelson, _and a lot more. And he, if he had to admit, was quite bothered. But he never wanted to be rude to women—since it was against the rule of the world that _men shouldn't be rude or mean to women_—and he decided to kindly reject Katherine's offers, so he didn't hurt her feelings.

Being a single parent was indeed difficult. His friends kept telling him to get a new wife, but he only replied that he hadn't found the right one. Despite some women around him have showed an interest toward him and tried to catch his attention, he just didn't show _any _to them because he didn't think they were good enough and matched his criteria. He wanted someone who truly loved him and his son equally, willing and able to take care of his son. Not a bunch of women who faked their behavior to get attention or anything from him.

Therefore, he hadn't found the right one yet until now.

Pulling himself back from the thoughts, he went to the lift with bag in his hand and went downstairs to leave the office building.

* * *

><p>With full excitement, Klaus fixed his suit while looking at the small mirror inside the car, trying to make himself look as good as possible before he picked up his son and met that blonde caretaker again. Or at least he hoped to see her again. His eyes flickered down to his watch, which said 2:30 PM. He finally exit the car, slowly walking into the Forbes Caretaker centre, only to see a few parents were inside and there was the black-haired woman who was still at the counter since this early morning.<p>

"Mr. Mikaelson, you've come back." She said to him while smiling politely.

Klaus nodded and smiled back, he looked around to wait for his son to come out. His gaze stopped when he saw a different woman was holding hands with his son while walking from the halls. His smile faded in disappointment, knowing it wasn't Caroline a.k.a Mrs. Forbes who came out.

"Father!" Kingsley shrieked, running to him and gave him a hug.

He smiled widely and knelt down to hug his son back. "Hello again, King."

Klaus' smile got bigger and bigger as he saw his son smiled back, innocently. His tired feeling after work faded just as he saw his son's happy smile when they met. His gaze lifted up to the unfamiliar woman who was with his son earlier, "I'm sorry but may I know where Mrs. Forbes is?" He asked with a kind smile to her.

The woman replied with a smile back. "Oh, she went out earlier. I think she had a business to do. She asked me to replace her for a while, and told me Kingsley's father will come at this hour."

"Ah, I see." He nodded and started carrying his son in his arms, and took Kingsley's bag from the caretaker's hand. "Very well, we're going back home. Thank you for informing."

After that, Klaus walked outside the place and approached his car, opening the door to put his son on the seat and placed the bag at the back seat. He shut the door closed, and went to the driver seat and started driving down the street.

"Father, do you think aunt Rebekah is okay?" Kingsley murmured, running his fingers on the car's window. "I miss her."

"So do I, King." He took his phone out of his pocket and typed something, possibly scrolling and touching the screen with his other hand, while the other one was driving the wheel. He was going to video-call his sister for his son. "Here, have a video call with her then. Ask her yourself."

After a few minutes, Rebekah answered the video call. Kingsley, ofcourse, was happy.

"Hello, greenbean!" She greeted with a big, happy grin while waving to him from the screen.

"Hi, aunt Rebekah. I miss you!" Kingsley said, slightly mumbling. "How are you?"

Rebekah giggled hearing his cute voice. Being a four year old kid, Kingsley had always been behaving cute and impressive. Whatever he did were mostly cute, especially to her. Having video calls like these made her miss him so much, she wanted to hug him. "I'm doing alright here. London is nice!" She replied. "Are you in the car? Where is your father?"

Klaus smiled while driving, knowing his son wouldn't move the phone camera to his direction, he only spoke loudly so she could hear. "I'm here driving, Rebekah."

"So you just picked Kingsley up?"

"Yes, and is on our way home." Klaus replied back, still smiling. "Home feels different without you, little sister."

Rebekah laughed softly, and begun to talk with Kingsley again because she missed him so much already although it was only a day after she left to London, England. "Hey, Kingsley, how do your father and uncles treat you? Better than me? Or not?" She asked while resting her chin on her palm.

"They are good to me, but not better than you. You're still the best, aunt." Kingsley said with a slight smile as he watched his aunt on the screen, smiling to him through the video call.

"That's good then. I'm glad they treat you good. Or else I'll have my worst nightmare here worrying about you."

Rebekah and Kingsley spent a few minutes video-calling on his way home and had fun talking and had jokes with eachother. Klaus only smiled and chuckled hearing them talking to eachother, it was funny and cute how they talked. He enjoyed driving while listening to them, unlike most people who usually would enjoy driving with songs on radio or tape.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6:30 PM<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Please, take care of him for a while. I'll be quick."<p>

Klaus said to his younger brother, Kol, who was ordered to take care of his son. He was going out to buy Kingsley's milk from the store, and the only brother who was at home now was only Kol. Elijah was still working, or maybe meeting with his clients or co-workers, he didn't know for sure.

"Don't worry, I will make sure he's alright until you come back." Kol gave him a playful smirk while patting Kingsley's shoulder. Kingsley was sitting beside him while playing leggo toys, while he was just watching TV and checking his phone in case his friends replied to his text messages.

Klaus smiled, knowing he could trust his younger brother, and then went inside his car in front of the mansion and drove away to the store at the square. His eyes fixed to the street in front of him, and he was paying full attention to the road, until he saw a familiar woman with blonde hair in a coffee shop when he was going to park his car in front of the store. She looked like Caroline.

Or was she indeed Caroline?

He decided to exit the car and approached her. If it wasn't her, then he could pretend buying coffee for himself. _Just as simple as that_, he thought.

Klaus ruffled a hand through his hair nervously, glancing around the place while walking and quietly looking at the woman to make sure if it was that caretaker who usually took care of his son. And his guessing was right—the way she smiled and laughed… that was really Mrs. Forbes. Caroline. That blonde owner and head caretaker. "Oh, Mrs. Forbes. What a surprise to see you here," he pretended to coincidentally meet her there. She was with a guy, laughing and talking with him. _Is that her boyfriend? She has a boyfriend? _He mentally asked to himself in his own head, wondering who that guy could be.

"Mr. Mikaelson, hello!" She stood up and groggily chuckled, nodding slightly. "Are you here with Kingsley?"

"Not really, I'm about to buy his milk when I saw you in this coffee shop." He smiled widely, his eyes looked down to the ground to prevent groggy, and he sure didn't want her to know. "You weren't there to bring my son when I picked him up."

"Yeah, uhm, sorry. I was kinda busy earlier." She bit her lower lip, hoping he wasn't really upset that she left his son to another caretaker. "My mom called me to help her at home."

"That's alright, I was just wondering where you could be."

Klaus said to her, his eyes were now fixed to hers. Both their eyes locked to each other, their heart started to beat faster than usual. There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other, it was right before she broke the eye contact and talked about something else. "I'll be there tomorrow though," she said while nervously chuckling.

"Am I distracting you and your boyfriend?" Klaus glanced over the guy who was quiet behind them.

"My boyf—?" Caroline looked behind her for a few seconds before turning back to see him and replied his question with a light grin. "He is not my boyfriend. Just a friend."

_Or maybe more than a friend, right, Mrs. Forbes?_

"I see," he nodded. He slipped his hands into his pocket, raising his eyebrows, and cleared his throat. "I thought he is your boyfriend."

Caroline shook her head lightly. "No, he isn't."

"Alright then, I'm going to buy milk for Kingsley. I'll see you later." Klaus smiled to her before leaving the coffee shop and headed to the store with bitter expression, worrying she'd be faking her answer about that boyfriend thing. But why did he cared? He was nobody, and she was nobody, _too_. Both only knew each other this morning.

"Okay. Take care, send my love to him, Mr. Mikaelson." She nodded, waving to him, watching him walking away from the coffee shop. _Sigh_.

Klaus turned around slightly to give her a nod and smile.

_So she has a boyfriend? This feels strange, and I don't know what is it called. But I feel anxious about her having a boyfriend. Do I like- Stop, Klaus, you can't fall for anyone else. You promised your wife, Niklaus, that you will love her until eternity. So why do you care about someone else?_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy new year everyone! In my country, it's already new year eve and it's only one more hour to welcome 2015. I hope this second chapter is good enough, please feel free to leave reviews. I'd be so happy to wake up seeing a few reviews coming tomorrow!<strong>

**To **_missHA1004_**, yes, I am also a Korean pop fan. But if you're asking about who is the Minho in my username… I should say that it's not SHINee's Minho, but The Maze Runner's Minho. Hehehe. :D**

**Thank you so much for those who ****followed, favorited and reviewed**** in the first chapter. I'm so happy that this story got the chance it deserves from all of you. Once again, thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Bedtime Story

**The Blonde Caretaker**  
>Chapter 3  Bedtime Story

* * *

><p>Caroline let a long, heavy breath through her lung. She knew he was busy, but a part of her wanted him to stay a little while and let her explain what really happened today that she couldn't bring his son when he picked up. She didn't know why but she felt like she had just disappointed him. His words echoed in her mind for a few seconds, before she decided to completely pull herself back to reality, where she saw her friend was still sitting right across her and waved a hand in front of her. "Caroline…?" He called. For a few moment, she stopped herself from doing anything and flickered her eyes to him before saying an almost quiet "yes?" to him underneath her breath in reply.<p>

He creased his eyebrows and chuckled a little, watching her sudden strange behavior right after the man whom she called _Mr. Mikaelson_ left. Lately, she had been telling him about a certain man who captured her attention, and the only thing his mind could come up with was that _Mr. Mikaelson_ is the man she was talking about. "Shall we continued talking?" He formed a light and small grin.

"Um… where were we?" She titled her head slightly, trying so hard to remember where they left their conversation earlier before Klaus came. "Sorry, I kind of… forgot."

"I'm not sure. I forgot, too. But never mind," he said with a light grin, turning his head down to the ground a few seconds before he lifted his head back up to see her. He decided to change the topic, probably teasing her a little bit. "So that guy… let me guess, your crush?"

"_Stefan_!" She squealed, her eyes widened at him, her freaking out reaction almost catching everyone's attention in the coffee shop around her. Before she embarrassed herself more, she calmed herself and breathed out. "I- Fine, you're right. He's my crush."

"I know it!" Her friend, Stefan, was excited when he got the answer from her.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but ended up smiling and laughing shyly. She couldn't describe how happy and also relieved she was that she could finally have a friend to talk about her crush to. It has been a long time since she had a special feeling for someone, the last time she had was when she dated her college crush who was actually a player. She regretted falling for his fake love. She spent days crying every night remembering how he dumped her for another hotter girl in college, thanks to Stefan who helped her getting through everything. But it was three years ago, and she has been fully recovered from the heartbreak now.

Now she had a special feeling, again, for someone who is a father of the kid she usually took care of.

A father, which means he was married.

"But he is married, haven't I told you?" Caroline sighed remembering how hurt it was to recall the words _he is married_. She hoped she was the lucky woman whom he married at the first place, but fate told her different.

Stefan rolled his eyes in reply. "But I think he likes you. I saw him looking at you, it's different. So I think he is single. And he wouldn't stop by to approach you if he has a wife, unless he is cheating on his wife."

For a moment, it made her laugh a little, but it soon turned bitter. Stefan was right that Klaus might be single or maybe trying to cheat on his wife with her. She wasn't sure which one was the truest fact, but she got the feeling that he was a good guy and he wouldn't cheat even if he has a wife. "Maybe..." She sighed; her eyes flickered down to the ground.

"Okay, enough with this conversation." He nodded in understanding, and started to stand up from the seat and gestured to the street. "It's getting darker. Come on, I'll walk you home."

Caroline nodded and stood up as well, begin walking right behind him.

* * *

><p>"Hop, hop," Klaus said while helping his son, Kingsley wearing his pajama pants as a smile was showed on his lips. He was very happy to take care of Kingsley, to have quality times with him. Kingsley was like the best gift God ever gave him. "All done!"<p>

Kingsley wasted no time to quickly approach the bed with his little legs after he wore his pajama. Klaus laughed and helped him up by carrying him to the bed, and then grabbed a book from the table next to the bed. It was a bedtime story book, which was Kingsley's favorite since long. He already prepared his son's milk in a bottle on the same table. With the book in his hand, he jumped to the bed next to his son and pulled the blanket up to cover their bodies.

Just as Klaus was about to read the book for his son, the door was opened, distracting them both. When they looked up, they saw Elijah was standing at the door. "I apologize. Did I distract the two of you?" He asked while slowly walking inside.

"Not really. What is it, Elijah?"

"I bought King some new clothes." Elijah smiled and showed a bag to them. "I bought two new clothes for you too, Niklaus."

Kingsley sat up, crawling over his father's leg to get to see what was inside the bag that his uncle was holding. "Woaaaa!" He said loudly in excitement when he saw colorful new clothes inside the bag.

Elijah and Klaus laughed watching King's reaction. He was very cute.

"Thank you, brother. The clothes look nice." Klaus smiled playfully and put the bag down on the ground next to the bed, before his eyes turned back to see his older brother. "What about Kol?"

The older brother replied, "I bought him some, too."

Klaus nodded, once again thanking his brother for buying them stuffs before he left the room. Now that Elijah has already left, Klaus adjusted his position on the bed and started opening the first page of the bedtime story book he was holding. "Onc-"

"Father?" Kingsley called him with his light, cute voice.

"Yes?"

"Can you read me another story? I'm bored with this book, father." He looked up to his father, his eyes looked like a pleading, puppy look which succeeded to make his father do what he asked him to do.

"Because I'm too lazy to grab another book, I will tell you a story… that I once read. Do you want to listen to it?" Klaus looked back at Kingsley. "It's a little bit sad, but you'll probably love it."

"Yes!" There was an excitement and curiosity filled in his voice. Seemed like he was interested to know what Klaus was going to tell him for bedtime story tonight. "Tell me! Tell me!"

Klaus took a deep breath; he was going to tell his son a true story he experienced, but he wouldn't tell that it was his experience because he knew his son wasn't ready for it. "As you wish," he grinned to him and begun to tell his son the story. "Once upon a time, there lived an English young man in Virginia, he came far away from England, to enter a college of his dreams in the city. In that college… he met his very first college friend, and it was a girl. They liked each other and dated for two years." Klaus smiled bitterly when he recalled the memories, it was lovely yet painful. "And then they committed to love each other until eternity. They got married and lived happily. A few months later she got pregnant and…"

He paused for a few seconds to take a deep breath again as the memories was crystal clear inside his head.

"…and they were very happy. They bought baby cribs, toys, clothes, everything for the baby they will have in the next few months." He gulped, another bitter smile showed perfectly on his lips, but his son didn't notice it. That's better than having him looking at him in bitter and painful expression. "And when the baby was born, they became happier and a lot happier. Until one day, the man's wife was involved in an accident and died."

Kingsley made a cute fake gasp, but at the same time was surprised hearing the story.

"He was guilty, upset and he hated himself. He cried asking God to give her back to his arm every nights before he went to bed, but he was fated to take care of his son alone. He had no choice but to raise his son by himself, sometimes with the help of his siblings. If he had no son or family by his side… he would have killed himself to meet his wife in heaven. At least that was what he thought. But he looked at his son, and thought that he was the best gift God ever gave him. And he loved his son, very much."

There was a teardrop falling down from his right cheek and he wiped it as soon as he realized, trying not to get noticed by his son. He sat up and sat on the edge of the bed, his head turned down to the ground as the clear memory crashed him for a second before it faded. He didn't want his son to know, to see him in this condition… he bet his expression was very sad and miserable right now.

"Father, that was a nice story." King said shaking his arm, waiting for him to turn around and face him so that they could interact. "Father? Father, I want my milk. I'm sleepy." He yawned.

"Here," he grabbed the bottle from the table and gave it to his son as he smiled. "It's still warm, isn't it?"

Kingsley nodded, like he was saying a _yes_ to him. His eyes were slowly shut as soon as he had the bottle of milk in his hand and drank it. Klaus stood up and turned the lamp off, but he let the small lamp on. His son hated sleeping with bright lights, that was why he turned the main lamp off and only spare the small lamp.

"Sleep well, my King."

* * *

><p>It was the next morning. Klaus was in the living room, wearing the shoes on his son's feet. Behind him there was Elijah reading the newspaper, he was waiting for their youngest brother, Kol, to come downstairs since he asked Elijah to drive him to the college. Unlike Rebekah, Kol liked to study in the local country more than the outside country—he said that he couldn't live without his family. He wasn't ready.<p>

"Alright, King. Let's go." Klaus said to his son while gesturing to the door which would lead them outside the mansion and reached his hand out. He saw his son took his hand and stood up. They soon begun to walk outside together and left Elijah there on the couch, but before leaving, Kingsley had waved him goodbye. Outside the mansion, the father and his son approached their car which was parked nearby in front of the huge and luxury-looking mansion.

Klaus carried his son and put him inside the car on the seat next to his. After that, he walked to the other side of the car and opened the door and got in before he started the engine of the car and begun driving to the caretaker centre. "You know what to do, King?"

"Mhmm," Kingsley nodded lightly in reply, slightly mumbling.

"Tell me what's the plan."

Kingsley placed his palm on the window, his eyes looking at his own fingers when he replied again, telling his father _the plan_ they were discussing earlier. With cute British accent and cute tone, he replied to Klaus' question. "I will look for _Miss Forbes_' phone number when she is not around. And then I write it on my book, and give it to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, don't hate me for a late update. But here is the third chapter! FYI, I changed my username to this one. Anyway, thank you to those who followed and favorite and reviewed in the previous chapter. It means a lot to me! Review?<strong>

**Anyway, I'm writing a new story featuring Damon x OC (Hints: Klaus x OC too), so you might want to check it out and tell me what you think (visit theroseofgilbert dot tumblr dot com too for posts related to the story!).**

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time...<strong>


End file.
